Partials/Events/Summer 2016 Event
The Summer 2016 Event is coming soon. Prepare your fleet and wings, and watch out for troll subs. Event Information Time until maintenance starts Time until event ends Mechanics Confirmed Mechanics= References http://kancolle.doorblog.jp/archives/49177644.html https://www.reddit.com/r/kancolle/comments/4uuuvi/news_information_from_kancolle_style_2/ http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:455161#147 http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:455161#153 |-|New Mechanics= |-|Possible Mechanics= Hints and Advice * The Kancolle devs said this will be a smaller than the previous summer events. What we don't know is what they are comparing it with, what we can presume is that they were comparing it with Summer 2015 Event. * The recent interview from KanColle Style has revealed that the Event will be Anti-Submarine Warfare and Anti-Ship Warfare based. It also stated that the Land-based Aerial Support will have some adjustments made and be available for use during the Event. Links * IS MY FLEET READY? WANNA SEE MY SHIPLIST? - Forum board * Quick FAQs and Tips on what to prepare - Still based on Summer 2015 but overall tips are similar * Guides - A good general overall page for various links to other guides Tweets Pre-Event Tweets= |-|Progress tweets= |-|Patch notes= |-|Post maintenance tweets= Twitter Avatars External Links Prologue= * 【艦これ】夏イベは類似ケースから推察すると5～6マップ - かんむす！ ー艦隊これくしょんまとめブログー * 【艦これ】夏イベの開始タイミングは観艦式の少し後に予定！これぞ公式本「艦これスタイル 弐」レビュー * News: Information from Kancolle Style 2 - Reddit |-|Speculations= Speculations leading up to official announcements * @KOF85 tweet * 【艦これ】観艦式で水無月グラフィックが公開！青髪のショート娘で絵師さんは草田草太さん！！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ via tweet * 【艦これ】夏イベは8/12から開始きたあああああああああ！！！ 作戦名「迎撃 第二次マレー海域」、英国戦艦の実装！！！！ - かんむす！-艦これまとめブログ- via tweet * @aindator tweet * Misc: The information from the third kankanshiki • /r/kancolle - Reddit * 【艦これ】夏イベ実装の英国戦艦はプリンスオブウェールズ、レパルスではないらしいが一体誰なんだろう？ - かんむす！-艦これまとめブログ- via tweet |-|Official announcements= Since circa official announcements * 【艦これ】夏イベには深海棲艦の一部も水着になって登場！「コンプティーク 2016年9月号」レビュー * 【艦これ】今年の夏イベは深海棲艦の姫級も水着姿になって登場！ - ーオたコムー |-|Pre-event hype= - 艦これ最速2chまとめ= * 【艦これ】お前らってイベント直前にやってることある？戦力の棚卸とか - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】イギリス艦が来るってことは、イギリス製装備も来るって事だよな。 どんな装備が来るんだろう？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】夏イベント2016【迎撃！第二次マレー沖海戦】は【Android版】でも実装予定！みんな泥版使ってる？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】今回の夏イベはどんな新システムが実装されるかねぇ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】英国艦ダービー！イギリス艦ってどんな子やろ？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】水無月の画像ｷﾀ━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━！運営のアイコン変更！夏イベ216アプデ作業後半シークエンスに突入！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】水無月のアイコン画像を見た提督さん達の反応！水無月って僕っ子っぽいよね？他 - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】今回再登場しそうな深海棲艦は誰？他シン・ダイソンはどんなやつなんだ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】提督さんたちが水無月の予想図を描いてみた！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】英国艦っぽい新艦娘の画像変更ｷﾀ━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━！絵師さんはコニシさんっぽい？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】夏イベ2016情報まとめ！【迎撃！第二次マレー沖海戦】は海外戦艦を含む計四隻の新艦娘が新規実装！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ - 艦これ速報= * 【艦これ】イベ前って何隻くらいキラ付けするものなの？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】イギリス艦が来るってことはイギリス製装備も来るのかな？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】公式漫画133回更新！熊野を助ける為にみんな水着で突撃！ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】運営アイコンが水無月と思われるアイコンに変化！八重歯が可愛い！ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】エリザベス級戦艦の性格ってやっぱり金髪縦ロールタカビーツンデレお嬢様かな？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】水無月ｷﾀｰ！僕っ娘とか可愛すぎる！チラ見せに沸く提督達　他コラ＆予想図 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】運営アイコンが英国戦艦と思われる画像に更新！ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】夏イベント2016の前段作戦は第1～第3海域！また海外艦を含む4隻の新艦娘を実装！なおメンテ時間は30分ほど延長の可能性 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】迎撃！第二次マレー沖海戦「ブンタン沖哨戒」(E1)攻略検証会場【参加型記事】 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】夏イベ2016の新艦娘は「水無月」「伊26」「Aquila」「Warspite」の4隻！ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】夏イベント「迎撃！第二次マレー沖海戦」開始！本日のアプデ情報まとめ - 艦これ速報 }} |-|Event hype= - 艦これ最速2chまとめ= * 【艦これ】夏イベント2016突入！E-1海域は札あり！Ｅ１ボスは『潜水夏姫』！パラソル付いてるｗｗｗ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】先制爆雷で『潜水夏姫』を楽に撃破ができる！E1ボスSで『伊26』ｷﾀ━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】先行RTAしてる提督さんがE-2へ突入！ボスは『ケツ出しダイソン』！皆ケツ言い過ぎｗｗｗ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】ケツ出しダイソンこと『戦艦夏姫』ｷﾀ━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━！E3ボス前はダブルケツ出しダイソンでヤバイ！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】E-3ボスSで新艦娘アクィラドロップ確認ｷﾀ━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━！他 - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】E2ボスSでプリンツドロップｷﾀ━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━！しかも二隻目もイケるらしいぞ！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】海外提督のウォースパイトへの反応！「どうか踏んでくださいウォースパイト様」「英語お上手ですね」他 - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】水無月レベル20で改装可能に！現在水無月のケッコンタイムアタックが始まってる模様！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】パラオのまるゆ提督さんまるゆ2隻随伴でE3甲突破！相変わらずスゴすぎィ！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】夏イベント2016ドロップするレア艦情報まとめ！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】今からE1行くんだがこれ甲で掘りしても大丈夫っぽい？E-1甲ボスS安定編成求む！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】今回の新ボスたちイベント（バカンス）満喫すぎじゃね？こいつら戦争する気あんの？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】大淀さんを黙らせるスイッチどこかな？もぞもぞ他ネタ画像まとめ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】皐月ちゃん「夏だよ提督！」他皐月画像まとめ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】水無月とケッコンした提督さん現る！ケッコン動画も公開される！速すぎィ！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】突然の秋月の浴衣姿ｷﾀ━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━！明日秋の初めにコンビニとの全国展開コラボ情報お知らせ予定！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】夏イベのバナーめっちゃ可愛い！ってかこんな所にE3攻略のヒントが… - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】2016夏イベBGM＆「水無月」「伊26」「アクィラ」「ウォースパイト」ボイス動画公開！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】某ビックセブン氏E-4ギミック（暫定）解析！特定マスS勝利で母港に戻ると任務達成SEが鳴る！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】みんな伊26ドロってE-1とE-3どっちで掘った？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】アクィラの性能と艦載機と搭載数を見たけど、改で搭載数66か… - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】アクィラって地味にじじニキの艦これ絵で最高傑作じゃね？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】イベント恒例今年も出た妖怪1足りない！もう一回遊べるドオオオオン！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】新艦娘のウォースパイトが着任しました！やばいぞ！金剛が息してない！他ネタ画像まとめ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】提督以外には水着を見せない榛名！他榛名画像まとめ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】E-3にギミックが見つかる！？AマスDマスでS勝利＆空襲でダメージ０をとると母校で任務達成のSEが鳴る！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】ウォースパイト改のフル改修ステと初期装備公開！運70ｗｗｗ他ウォースパイトとケッコンした提督さん現る！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】小池一夫先生蒼龍が改二になる！夏イベE-1クリアする！（なお奥さんに怒られた模様） - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】E2の航空隊支援って皆どうしてる？どんな編成がいいじゃろ？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】港湾夏姫って誰の水着？もしかして新しい深海棲艦？他今後秋姫や冬姫が出てくるのか？- 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】E-3ギミックやるときの基地航空隊ってどうするのがええんや？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】イベント3日目だけどなんかイベント終えてる雰囲気流れつつあるが、そんなにヌルイベだったのか？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】ウォースパイトさんって脚が不自由だから玉座型の艤装に座っているんじゃないのか？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】連合艦隊（第一第二）に第六駆逐隊を入れて夏イベクリアした提督さん現る！まるゆ提督といい凄すぎるｗｗｗ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】E3で出た虹背景の空母・・・こいつがアクィラだな！それアクィラじゃないです - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】夏イベ2016の作戦期間は【8/31(水) AM11:00】までの予定！急のリベッチオ押しはなんだｗ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】本日15時よりイタリア駆逐艦「リベッチオ」の水着modeを実装！じじさんの本気を見るのです！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】リベッチオの水着modeｷﾀ━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━！中破絵ヤバすぎィ！じじニキ本気出しすぎｗｗｗ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】演習がリベッチオ一色に！世界がリベで埋め尽くされた瞬間であった！他水着リベのコラ画像作ってみた！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】問1水着リベッチオを書いてるときに作者の心情を答えよ！他スーパーサイヤじじ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】E4がラストなんじゃが、速吸必要っすかね？他みんな速吸二体目は育ててる？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】リベッチオ水着に対する海外提督さんの反応！「私の内側に何かを目覚めてきた可能性があります」 - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】リベッチオ水着カワイイ！！！他ネタ画像まとめ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】みんな今回の夏イベの各海域選択突破難易度と体感的難しさを教えてくれ！- 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】今回のダイソン異常に命中率高くない？ケツダイソン2隻を1枚で表してみた！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】英国で産まれた帰国子女の金剛デース！お姫様の格好でウキウキしてる金剛ちゃん可愛い！他スパ子コラ画像 - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】ギミック解除成功時、大淀「提督大変です！ギミックが解除されてしまいました！！」って言ってくれると分かりやすい - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】みんなは彩雲積まないの？必ず装備させてるんだけど… - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】次のシステムはなんだろう？もう少しさ、何か兵站に関して新システム来ないかな？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】港湾夏姫を離れてみたら笑ってるように見えなくない？他港湾棲姫と夏姫は同一艦なの？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】リベの水着の胸の辺りに丁度（合成）が来る！なぜじじ艦は毎回奇跡を起こしてしまうのか…他 - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】ウォースパイトって直訳して「戦争嫌い」でいいの？他本物の女王が登場！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】トラック壊滅とか話題になるけど今回明らかにリンガ陥落してるよね - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】甲は栄誉！乙は敢闘！丙は英断！丁は何になるのか？他甲種勲章談義 - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】E4甲の基地航空隊編成みんなどうしてる？未だに基地込みの制空計算分からんわ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】なんであんなにケツダイソン破壊してるのにいなくならないんだろう？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】【急募】アクィラが必ず出てくるギミック！アクィラ掘りはE3とE4どっちで掘ってる？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】何か今回のイベント物足りないと思ったらボスが静かなんだな『(`0言0́*)ヴェアアアア』が懐かしい - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】銀河GETした！これでジーチャンに先輩提督としてのメンツを守ったぞ！他銀河って取っておくべきかな？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】五十鈴改二と並んで軽巡Lv.トップタイのうちの由良さん今年の夏も頑張ってくれてます！他由良画像まとめ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】ロリコンじゃないけど夏グラリベッチオ描いたよ！他ネタ画像まとめ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】プリン漁が解禁されたわけだけど上限ってありそう？運が良ければ無限に採れるのかな？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】夏イベの新艦娘及び深海の鬼姫＋人気高めな級のpixiv投稿数を調べてみた！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】E-4ギミックで港湾マスだけS取れてない場合水上か機動でどっちで行くべき？他E4攻略談義 - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】今日のオンメンテは一体なにが実装されるのか？他の艦娘の水着が着てもいいじゃない！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】いい加減大破いるけどまじで進撃すんの？アナウンスつけてほしいよ！他艦これUI談義 - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】資源が底を付いた現状で掘りを取るか銀河を取るかで悩みまくってる…どっちも頑張れって言ってくれ！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】本日実装の小アプデ情報まとめ！「Z3」に艦娘【水着mode】夏季限定実装！「港湾夏姫」二回挨拶時の廃止！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】「Z3」に艦娘【水着mode】夏季限定実装に反応する提督さん達！マックス！マックス！マックス！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】マックスの水着modeｷﾀ━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━！中破絵あかんｗｗｗフミカネ先生も本気出した！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】みんな任務娘（大淀）ちゃんのボイスカット機能使ってる？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】マックスの水着modeｷﾀ━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━！中破絵あかんｗｗｗフミカネ先生も本気出した！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】島田フミカネさんよりZ3水着グラについてツイート！「深海忌雷（不発）や軽量艤装とクーラーボックスを付けてみました」 - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】この調子で夏イベ中どんどん水着駆逐艦追加してくれないかな？他公式絵師さん談義 - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】ドロップするレア艦暫定まとめ増量版！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】深海勢も人間臭さが出てきたせいで講和の道できてきたんじゃね？- 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】水着マックス！他Z3マックス・シュルツ画像まとめ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】航空戦時の演出アイコンユニットの更新で震雷改も個別グラ来た！震電かっけぇな！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】「イベのルート固定水母といえば？」「秋津洲です」有能かもかも、ひれ伏すかも！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】みんなの今年の夏イベントでのMVP艦娘は誰だったか教えて！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】基地航空隊というモノを初めて使うのだが、これ、どうすればいいのか全く分からぬ… - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】眼鏡艦娘10隻で夏イベクリアした提督さん現る！スゴすぎィ！他一番すごいと思う縛りプレイって何？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】アクィラに比べ伊26出ないの話題が順調に減ってきてとても悲しい俺の仲間はまだいるよな？な？他伊26談義 - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】未だにオール丙で攻略してるワシみたいな提督居る？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】水本提督と神風型と春の風！「開設！基地航空隊」大詰め！無事攻略なるか！？プレイ漫画更新！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】キラ付け艦と随伴艦を編成し続けるのがめんどいからもっと多く編成記録が記憶できるようにしてくだされ！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】あいむうぉーすぱいと！「「Speak Japanese」」英語圏のプライドなし！他ネタ画像まとめ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】お揃いの水着を貰ったレーベちゃん！ レーベちゃん進水日おめでとう！他Z1レーベレヒト・マース画像まとめ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】フミカネ氏「児気反応忌雷だから消児しとけば平気たぶん」じじ氏「児気って」 - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】イベントってギミック探すゲームになってるよね？開始直前大淀さんがギミックがありますよって呟いて欲しい - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】夏が思った以上に規模が小さかったし秋イベはどう予想するでち？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】ウォースパイトの愛称は決まったん？グラ子、ビスコみたいなの - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】新収録の「蒼龍」「飛龍」の追加ボイスが8/31(水)のアプデにて実装予定！ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】フミカネ氏「児気反応忌雷だから消児しとけば平気たぶん」にくーろくろ氏「子供の乳臭さに反応するのかな>RT」 - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】今回のイベントは轟沈とか誤解体の報告はないよね？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】お前らのPCのスペックってどんなもんなの？最近PCが予期せないで落ちるようになるのは俺だけ？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】E1甲ってギミック見つかってる？三式ソソ爆でやってるのにE1甲クリアできない… - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】E4で速吸ってキラつけてるん？それとも狙われたら諦める＋ダメコン強行の方針？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】E3の基地航空隊に何載せてるか教えて！ケツダイソンにカスダメしか与えられねぇ… - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】アイオワとウォースパイトどっちか育てたいんですけどどっちのほうが優秀？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ * 【艦これ】5カ国の戦艦がそろい踏みなんだよな…あと来てない国って何処？ - 艦これ最速2chまとめ - 艦これ速報= * 【艦これ】迎撃！第二次マレー沖海戦「第二次エンドウ沖海戦」(E2)攻略検証会場【参加型記事】 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】伊26が第一海域のボスS勝利でドロップ確認！やったねでち公、仲間が増えるよ！ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】鹿屋基地にて猫祭り発生中！ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】迎撃！第二次マレー沖海戦「第二次マレー沖海戦」(E3)攻略検証会場【参加型記事】 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】今回ボス深海棲艦達ウッキウキやんけ！　イベントを楽しむ提督達 - 艦これ速報 * E1～E2の難易度別クリア報酬情報をコメントなどにて ご報告して頂きありがとうございます、ひとまず出揃いましたので 難易度選択の参考にして頂ければ嬉しいです E1：- 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】迎撃！第二次マレー沖海戦「マラッカ海峡沖夜戦」(E4)攻略検証会場【参加型記事】 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】E2でプリンツ・オイゲンドロップ報告あり！？今回の夏イベは激ウマやね - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】ツイッターのウォースパイトへの外国の反応がコチラ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】毎日補給艦任務でまるゆチャンスあるって素晴らしいわE1　E1攻略雑談 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】出撃制限(お札)回避用　必要艦娘数＆特定艦まとめ[2016/08/12版 - 艦これ速報] * 【艦これ】レア艦娘ドロップ海域逆引き一覧まとめ［2016夏イベント版］ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】こんな所にE3攻略のヒントが？今回のイベントバナーもめっちゃ可愛い！ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】E2やってる人はどんな編成で行ってる？基地航空隊は - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】もしかして今回のイベントって深海達の夏休みを邪魔するイベントなの(｀；ω；´) ？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】E3行ってる提督達は水上と機動どっちで攻略してる？　他E3攻略談 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】大淀「ぐぬぬ・・・」提督に必死の抵抗　他なごみネタ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】最終海域のE4に弱体化ギミック発覚！今回はセリフ変化だけでなくSEも鳴るからわかりやすいな - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】夏イベ開始から25時間で水無月とケッコンカッコカリする提督現る！ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】E1って戦艦入れた方がいいかな？　他E1雑談 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】運営アイコンが浴衣の秋月に！夏の終わりから秋の初めに実施予定のコンビニコラボは明日案内予定！ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】公式アイコンの秋月可愛い！掘りで疲れた心が洗われるな・・・ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】E2攻略ってガチと大発ガン積みどっちで編成してる？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】E4で編成変えたら逸れちゃったんだけどどこが原因わかる人いる？　他E4攻略談 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】今回のイベントBGMめっちゃいいやん！夏イベBGMに対する提督達の反応 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】迎撃！第二次マレー沖海戦「ブンタン沖哨戒」(E1)攻略検証まとめ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】港湾夏姫に内火艇のエフェクト出ないけど特効はないの？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】ボスだけでなく道中のダブルダイソンも弱体化！？E3にもギミックが発覚！ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】夏イベ新艦娘のアクィラってどれぐらい強いの？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】もうイベント終わったみたいな雰囲気流れつつあるけどそんなにヌルイベだったのか？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】基地航空隊用新装備「一式陸攻 三四型」「三式戦 飛燕一型丁」「銀河」スペック比較まとめ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】ウォースパイトとアイオワが図鑑で隣同士なのが アパートの部屋が隣同士みたいでかわいい - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】E3甲って史実編成やギミック解除しないときつい？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】E4甲攻略考えてるんだけど、やっぱり速吸って必要？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】今夜も軽巡が騒いでる？夏イベント新艦娘ボイスまとめ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】水着の清霜ちゃん　他なごみネタ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】大淀「提督大変です！ギミックが解除されてしまいました！！」 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】E4ゲージ破壊圏内までに来たんだが残りの洋上補給が3回分しかない・・・クリアできるかな？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】夏イベント新規艦とのケッコン報告が相次ぐ！ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】E4のボスマスに決戦支援出してる？そもそも道中支援すら要らないマップなのかな - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】本日15：00までにリベッチオ水着modeが実装！ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】じじニキが本気を出してしまうのか・・・！リベッチオ水着モード実装に対する提督達の反応 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】みんなは今回阿武隈どこでつかった？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】E3の基地航空隊に何載せてる？　E3攻略雑談 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】迎撃！第二次マレー沖海戦「第二次エンドウ沖海戦」(E2)攻略検証まとめ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】集積地棲姫の出番多過ぎない？通常海域にもイベント海域にも吉野家にも出てくるって - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】今のとこ夏イベの評価はどんな感じ？楽しい？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】小池一夫先生が夏イベE1を突破！ご多忙の中結構やっている模様 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】E3甲がいまいち安定しないんだけどアドバイスもらえませんか　他E3攻略談 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】顔を変えるだけでお姫様に！英国で産まれた帰国子女の金剛デース！　他ウォースパイトコラ画像 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】android版でギミック解除音が鳴らなかったり航空エフェクトが全部水戦になる不具合が発生している模様 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】なんだこのリベは・・・神か！？ 他海外の提督達の反応やコラ画像など - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】夏イベ2016迎撃！第二次マレー沖海戦は8/31(水)AM11:00までを予定！ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】夏姫達って何飲んでるの？　他これギャグマンガの驚いてる顔に見える - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】今回のイベントで感じたこと、先制対潜できる艦を増やしておきましょう - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】空襲対策に大量に余ってる高角砲と機銃類を基地配備させてくれ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】U511－伊168－伊168－伊168＋伊19＝伊26 　他これはニム掘りじゃない、ろ号だ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】E4甲クリアするためにどの程度資源を残したほうが良い？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】ポンポン砲って使い道ある？　他ポンポン砲雑談 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】夏イベ新艦娘のpixivでの現在の投稿数 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】2016年夏新装備「QF 2ポンド8連装ポンポン砲」「38.1cmMk.Ⅰ連装砲」「Re.2005改」「Re.2001G改」スペック比較まとめ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】基地航空隊のバランス調整したっていうけど具体的にどこだっけ　他基地航空隊の考察と編成 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】ドイツvsイタリアの国際演習開始のお知らせ、今年になって鎮守府が国際色豊かになってきたね - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】ウォースパイトの持ってる丸い球体は一体何だ？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】本日オンメンテで小さなアップデート予定！他17：30より新規着任を再開！ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】運営、何を実装するつもりだ？っていうか、誰の水着だ！？提督達の本日のオンメンテ予想 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】E3甲ラストなんだけど基地航空の編成教えてほしい 他E3攻略談 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】Z3に水着modeが追加！サーバーの安定化やアイコンの更新などオンメンテ進行中！　アプデまとめ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】マックス水着可愛すぎ！　本日のアプデ内容に対する提督たちの反応まとめ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】迎撃！第二次マレー沖海戦「第二次マレー沖海戦」(E3)攻略検証まとめ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】水着でも深海棲艦の業務は平常運転？イベントボスの遭遇/撃破時セリフまとめ　[2016/08/18版 - 艦これ速報] * 【艦これ】劇場版艦これの予告見たけど第3次ソロモン海戦やって完全なシリアス系なのか？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】E4甲でどれくらい資源消費した？速吸使ってたら洋上補給いくつ使った？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】未だにオール丙で攻略してるワシみたいな提督居る？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】艦載機グラフィックのまとめ画像作ってきたけど需要ある？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】マップ勝利でこうやって見られるの本当にいいよね！皆のウィニング画像貼ってこうぜ！・・・ん？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】お前ら掘り作業って楽しい？130週近くやってダイソンに殺意が貯まっているんだが　他掘り雑談 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】迎撃機なら飛燕より二式の屠龍か鍾馗を出すべきだと思うんだが - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】ワイ正直、基地航空隊好きなんだけど少数派？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】攻略終わった提督は今何してる？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】E1はこれあきつまる＆まるゆ祭りやん！ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】8/31(水)のアップデートで第二航空戦隊「蒼龍」「飛龍」の新収録の追加ボイスを実装予定！ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】丙提督の俺ダブルもがみん殺法でE-3突破に成功する　他E3雑談 - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】E1甲ってギミック見つかってる？潜水夏姫が固すぎるんだけど - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】E4夜戦マスの切り抜け方を教えてくれ・・・探照灯は使わない方が良いの？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】E3攻略用の吹雪をレベリングしようとしてE1に出しちゃったんだが・・・ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】そういえば今5カ国の戦艦がそろい踏みなんだよな - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】E3丙でアクィラは本当に出るのか疑心暗鬼になってきた・・・掘るなら水上と機動どっちの方がいいですかね - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】E4甲に数回挑んで旗艦に平均150ダメージ、CかD敗北なんだけど、めちゃくちゃ悪い結果ではないよな？ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】燃料を一切無駄にできない状況に震える・・・ - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】運を改修していない場合のE4甲で使う軽巡って本当に阿武隈でいいのかね - 艦これ速報 * 【艦これ】今後銀河を超える報酬なんてあり得るのだろうか・・・ - 艦これ速報 }}